Red River Valley
by MiZ PuNk
Summary: Short RHr fic, a few flashbacks. Dedicated to Smearah, who inspired me to get my butt up and write this. And to littlemidnight who just lost her mum. Written June 2004.


Title: Red River Valley  
Author: (yours truly)  
Rated: G, PG  
Pairings: Ron/Hermione  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I found the poem in a book I was reading. If I find the original copy I made of the poem, I'll credit the author.  
Warnings: Character death.  
Summary: Short R/Hr fic, a few flashbacks. Dedicated to Smearah, who inspired me to get my butt up and write this. And to littlemidnight who just lost her mum.

* * *

/

_From this valley they say you are going_/ 

He was dumbstruck; it was a shock. He knew the mission was dangerous, but he expected her to come back safely. Just like they did at Hogwarts.

/_I shall miss your bright eyes and sweet smile_/

He remembered their last night together...

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but you sound as though this is our last night together."

"It may be," she caressed his cheek.

"Don't say that. You worry me enough without thinking about that," he said, dancing around 'death.' "You'll be fine, I promise."

"I'm not so sure; it's the first time pulling something like this off, and a lot of the more experienced Aurors have been taken as prisoners, are mad, or.. dead." She stated her fears by letting the last word end with a thud.

"How about we don't talk about this tonight?" Their fingers intertwined.

"Okay."

/_For they say you are taking the sunshine_/

"No peeking!" He reprimanded, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Awww.. come on. Just **one** look?" She pleaded as he led her down a rocky path.

"We're almost there.. Open your eyes!" He cried excitedly as he took his hands away.

"Wow," came the breathless remark. She stood there taking in the sight. "It's beautiful," she murmured, looking out into the clear blue sky that framed the mountains.

"We're not finished yet," he said, grinning, and taking her hand. He led her a further ways down into a clearing bordered by a stream.

"The water is so clear." She took off her shoes and socks, and leisurely dipped her feet into the water.

"Seems like you got ahead of me," he said, laughing, and now barefoot, walking into the water. He took her hand and led her through the stream to a picnic-laden basket.

"You're so sweet!," she exclaimed. "You're the most adorable person anyone could want and," she grinned cheekily, "you're mine!" She stood on her toes and gave his nose a kiss.

"Well, I'm glad of that," he said, enveloping her in a hug.

/_That has brightened our path awhile_/

They lay there, content, and with full stomachs. "How'd you find this place?"

"I dunno. I was walking through here, just to look around, and I found it. Almost like it drew me to it."

She smiled. "It's magical.." She looked at his silly grin. "Not **our** kind of magical, but muggle fairy tale magical," she explained, snuggling against him. "Like us."

/_Won't you think of this valley you're leaving_/

He looked into the violent night, the wind raging, and the storm beating against the windows, wondering how she was. "I hope she's alright," he thought out loud. "It's dreadful out there."

/_O how lonely, how it will be_/

"Hmm.." She wrapped the wool, tighter, around them both. "I'd hate to be in this weather." She listened to the rain knocking against the house.

"Don't worry," he said gruffly. "You've got a fire to warm you, hot cocoa to soothe you and me to protect you." He said the last part softly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

/_Do you think of the sad heart you're leaving_/

He looked back out the window when he heard a thundering; a tree had fallen. 'Mum used to say that falling tree meant something bad was going to happen. But then again, so did Trelawney.'

/_And the grief you are causing me_/

He saw an owl struggling against the storm, and hastily opened the window for it. It came in, battered, and stuck out its leg. He took the parchment from its leg, and the owl, once relieved of its duties, flew closer to the fire. Ron slowly unfurled the lettre.

_We are saddened to inform you that Hermione, was found earlier today and taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. Unfortunately, she couldn't be saved and passed away en route..._

The words blurred together, as the note fell to the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought, 'no... no..,' over and over. "Noo.."

/_Come and sit by my side if you love me_/

"Ashes to ashes.." He stared ahead numbly, clenching his fist, staring at nothing, trying to pretend. But he couldn't delude himself, she was gone. And there was nothing he could do to change that. 'For all the magic we have, I can't bring her back.' He let his nails dig into his skin as the fist became tighter, as tears tainted by anger, grief and hurt spilled forth.

He was standing in front of her coffin, watching them lower her body into the ground. And he stood there long after that.

"You okay, mate?" Harry came up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

/_Do not hasten to bid me adieu_/

He had the basket on one arm and a beautiful lady on the other as they walked back to civilisation. He stopped for a moment and grabbed a magnolia from the tree. 'Now's a good time as any,' he thought.

He tugged on her arm lightly and asked, "Can we stop for a minute?" She stopped and looked at him expectantly as he set the basket aside and got down on one knee. He held out a box and opened while inquiring, "Will you marry me?"

/_But remember the Red River Valley_/

"Yeah. I guess so. As much as can be expected," he said shrugging Harry's hand off his shoulder. "Could you give me a minute?," he asked as he knelt down in the soft dirt. Harry waled off, leaving him alone.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, placing the magnolia on her final bed. He kissed his ring, and bit his hand to keep from crying again. He could almost feel her arms around him, and hear her say, "I love you too, Ron."

/_And the one who has loved you so true_/

-fin-

* * *

Note: Sorry if it was confusing. It starts out in the present, and then until the funeral it's flashbacks. The ones where they're outside, are all one continuing scene. There's the random storm scene, with the two of them, and the Ron by himself are all him just waiting for her to come back. 


End file.
